


The Light of Home

by Mwuuh



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Transgender man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuuh/pseuds/Mwuuh
Summary: Karzog the shaman has had a vision.  He tells his husband about it.





	The Light of Home

One of the things that was so comforting about a domestic relationship was the predictability. Whenever Zin'jalli woke up in the middle of the night and the other half of the bed was empty, he would almost certainly find the previous occupant sitting outside the house.

The air in Durotar was fresh at night. Chilly, calm, almost humid. The stars were bright in the sky, and though they made you feel small and insignificant, they were certainly nice to look at when your mind was full of swarming thoughts that wouldn't let you sleep.

Zin'jalli smiled tiredly as he saw his husband sitting on the bench just outside their front door. Quietly, he moved to Karzog's right and sat down next to him, following his gaze and watching the stars with him.

He didn't ask why Karzog was up at this time of night. Karzog rarely ever got a whole night of sleep. Neither did Zin'jalli. They were both troubled by nightmares and stressful dreams that caused them to wake up in a panic, in confusion, in anger, and always with a headache. Zin'jalli thought it best to let Karzog decide for himself whether or not to tell him what woke him up this time.

Although, for some reason, this night felt different.

As Karzog looked over at his husband, meeting his eyes, Zin'jalli saw warmth in his eyes. His brown eyes shining bright with love and admiration. On his face a small smile that he seemed to try to repress.

Not that Zin'jalli wasn't used to seeing this warmth in his husband's eyes, but their post-nightmare star gazing was normally accompanied by weariness and some sort of desperation. A look of "I really want to sleep, I am so tired." But not this night.

"Karzog?"

The smile on Karzog's face grew. Taking a deep breath, he looked back up to the stars again before he spoke.

"I had a vision," he said.

Zin'jalli watched his husband, the shaman, for a quiet moment. Studying his face as he watched the sky. He laughed uncertainly.

"Judging by the look on your face, I suppose it was a good vision?"

"I think so," Karzog said quietly. "Visions of the future are not set in stone, but I like to think this one is."

"I thought earth was your least favoured element."

Unable to remain serious, Karzog broke into a wide grin, chuckling heartily. He reached over and grabbed Zin'jalli's hand, holding it in both his hands.  
Zin'jalli smiled fondly. "Tell me about your vision."

A moment passed, and Karzog took a deep breath.

"I found myself in darkness," he began, still watching the stars as he spoke. "It was frightening. Impending. I found myself hopeless, desperate, helpless, and no matter where I looked, death was imminent."

The smile on Zin'jalli's face fell, and he frowned warily. "This... does not sound like a good vision..."

"Wait until the end, dumbass."

Zin'jalli laughed, gesturing for Karzog to finish.

"Like I said," Karzog continued, "death was imminent. Darkness everywhere. I couldn't see anything, as if I'd lost my sight, walking among evil entities in a place I've never been before, and I had to get home without accidentally bumping into any of these entities.

"But then I saw a weak light. I knew immediately that this light would guide me home. It wouldn't keep me safe, but it was my way home.

"At first, I walked towards it, but after a short while I began running. I needed to--I wanted to--get to the light as soon as I could. While I ran, I realised that this light wasn't just my way home, but something I needed to keep an eye on. I felt protective of this light. I needed to be with it and make sure it thrived."

Watching Karzog's face, Zin'jalli's eyes widened. A look of recognition, a look of realisation, a look of understanding on the surprised troll's face.

Karzog continued: "After running for what felt like years, I reached the light. It wasn't alone. You were with it, Zin." He looked away from the stars and watched his husband react to his story. "It came from inside you. Specifically..."

Slowly, he let go of Zin'jalli's hand with one of his own, and gently placed it, palm down, over Zin'jalli's navel.

"... from here."

Zin'jalli's heart was beating fast. Looking down at Karzog's hand on his belly, he laughed nervously, placing his own hand over his mouth. He looked over at his husband, eyes bright.

Attempting several times to say something, he realised he wouldn't be able to. In stead he smiled brightly, laughing sheepishly and shaking his head in disbelief. His reaction caused Karzog to laugh as well, and it didn't take them long to wrap their arms around each other and chuckle quietly, wordlessly.

Moments later, when the surprise had subsided, Zin'jalli spoke:

"You think we're ready?"

"Honestly, the thought terrifies me," Karzog amended. "But I will do my best."

"I think you'll do great."

The chilly night felt warm and welcoming all of a sudden, as if the air had swaddled them in a warm, cozy blanket. Safe and comforting.


End file.
